


A Boy Named Timmy

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: A boy starts to see a boy named Timmy in a whole difrent way. Will Timmy ever find out or will this boy keep it a secreat? Only one way to find out.





	A Boy Named Timmy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story

There Is a boy named Timmy well now everyone calls him Tim even me but I still say Timmy but not to his face. After all Timmy is 13 and now is taller than me and I'm older than him by two years. Timmy has dirty blond hair and blue eyes like me. Timmy lives next door and he has been for his whole life. He was cute when he was younger but for some reason when he hit 12 he was no longer cute and just saw him just as a normal boy. Maybe because he now had glasses. Don't get me wrong but he looks better without them. Timmy use to had little bit of a belly. He was not fat just the belly like when you eat a lot. He had a cute and odd belly button. It looked like Tommy's belly button from the original Rugrats.

 When he had gotten glasses I saw a new friend of his that was my height and thought it was a older friend but turns out to be 12 like Timmy. He has brown hair and Brown eyes. He was cute and hot mixed in. His name is Blake. He still looks good and thought about what he looked like with a shirt off. It's a good time to tell you my name is Travis and I'm Bi. To be honest I never tried anything with any boy. Did not want to scare and loose a friend. It's hard to make friends now these days. Well if you are 'the cool guy/girl' it's easy. I never think myself as cool so any boy/girl wants to be my friend then so be it. I did kiss a girl before well many times. She was my girlfriend but found out she was cheating on me with some guy and turns out she was cheating on him too with another guy. 

I found out she had 5 boyfriends not counting me. The five and myself found out and dumbed her ass. Now she is known by one word. Then a month later to this date I found Timmy good looking again. We were playing Hooky well Timmy and my other friends where. I just watch them play. Why you may ask? Because one of my friends and I was going to hang out later. I would of joined in the game if I only could roller blade. It's not the fact I tried it's the fact I never got blades and I think it would look funny for a 15 year old trying to learn to roller blade. So after Timmy took his brake so another player can go in. I said my hey to him and he said it back. We were both quiet after that. 

After the game I went with my friend to hang. The next day Mary came by (Timmy's mom) she talked to my mom about something. I don't know what because I went off to the mall when I let Mary in. After I came back I found out what Mary came for. Mary wanted to know if we would watch him for two days while she is out of town. Timmy's Friend Blake's parents could not do it because they were out of town too. So for the next two days he be sleeping in my room. The day finally came and Timmy and I was in my bedroom playing a video game. We were all alone in the house. My mom had to go in early and my dad was not home yet. I never know when he gets home. He has odd hours. So as I said it was just him and me. We get along good. He is like the brother I never had. He'll I can say the same thing with all my guy friends, but Timmy is an only child like me.

 It was starting to get worm in my room and I did not have a fan in my room so I opened up the window. (I only have one) the cool air hit us and it felt good. I was still worm though and seen Timmy was too. He asked me if it was ok if he could take off his shirt. I had no problem with that and told him so. When he did I saw his chest and it was no longer how I remembered it. It was now flat and had some definition. Also his Tommy belly button was no longer there. It probably turned into the outie belly button he has now or got it removed and that's what happened after they removed it. I was sad I will no longer see it. After a look at his chest I took off my shirt. We played the game little longer then called it quits. I asked him what he wanted to do next. He just grind and went into his bag and pulled out a deck of cards. 

He said he wanted to play a game called high card extreme. I looked at him wondering what is the extreme part of the game. So I asked him. He told me it was simple and who has the higher card wins and the loser has to do whatever the winner says. Also whoever has the less amount of cards he has to be the servant for the whole day. The game sounds simple, but how far will Timmy take this. I let Timmy pick first. His card was a 4. My card end up being a 8. We put those cards of to the side. I told Timmy to do something simple.

 "Bring two Dr. Peppers here" 

He came back with the pop and we continued the game. His card was a 9 and mine was a 2. Now it was his turn to tell me what to do.

 "Take off my socks"

 It was stupid funny and simple at the same time. We end up just doing stupid stuff like we were 9-10 all over again. After all 52 cards was gone we counted the cards and it was a tie. Timmy took the jokers out of the box and put it in the pile of cards. He mixed them up and then stopped then said whoever gets the king they are the winner and whoever gets the joker is the loser. I did not have a problem with that so again I let him pick first. His card was a 7 mine was a queen. We then put those cards to the side. He had a 3 and I had the King. He put the 3 off to the side and picked again. This time it was a Ace. I put the king back down and Timmy put the Ace with the three cards. This went on until there where only like 12 cards left. He picked up the card and it was a King. I started to get worried. I had no clue what Timmy would make me do if I get a Joker.

I will soon find out because that's the card I picked up. Timmy smiled and he gave me my first order.

"Clean up this mess"

 I did what he asked and I waited for the next order. "Good now shut the door and lock it" 

I went by him after I locked the door and just wondered why he wanted the door locked. 

"Since Blake is out of town you will be my servant until he gets back. Do you understand?" 

I take it Timmy and Blake had played this game more than once. I nodded my head. 

"I can't hear you" 

"Yes I understand" 

"Good and you must say yes master every time I give out a order. Now take off all my clothes off and then take off yours. I want to see that dick of yours"

"Yes master" 

This was starting to get interesting. I started taking off his shorts and they went off with ease. My hands was now on the waist band of his boxers and pulled down. In front of me was Timmy's dick. This was the first time I seen anther boys dick. There was some pubs growing on him. Now it became my turn to show my naked body for the first time in a long time. I took off my socks and then my shorts along with my boxers. Timmy looked at my body over and gave me the next order

 "Put my stuff away and come back here"

 "Yes master"

 As I was doing what I have been told I was thinking what he will have me do. We are both naked and I am starting to bone up. As I walk back I see Timmy starting as well. When I was closer he gave me another order. 

"Sit on the bed"

"Yes master" 

As soon as I did Timmy came closer and sat on my lap. He looked into my eyes. One of his hands was rubbing his back the other was rubbing my chest. Soon he lends in and kissed me on the lips. I did not know what to do. Should I push him off? Should I keep this kiss going by opening my mouth and let our tongs wrestle with each other. I did not have to wait long to find out.

 "Open your mouth just a little and let's touch tongs as we kiss"

 His Tung was moving all around in my mouth and I did the same thing to him. After about 5 minutes he broke the kiss and got off of me. He went on his knees in front of me and he oped my lags. He looked at my dick some more and took it in his hand. He went in closer and felt his breath on it. The next thing he did was putting my dick in his mouth. He was sucking like he done this before. The only thing I could think of he had done this with Blake. Timmy was so good at this. The next thing I know he is taking my entire dick. This was making me about to cum. I had to tell him. 

"Oh Timmy I am about to cum get ready" 

With that Timmy stopped sucking me and got up. He went into the bed and started to lower himself. At the same time he was aiming his dick to his hole. Soon my dick was inside him. He was starting to fuck himself. We were face to face and my hands are on his back.

 "I want you to cum in me" 

With that we kissed again and we did it until I came in him. After that he whispered in my air on what to do next. This is one horny boy. I never had thought about doing what Timmy wanted me to do. Timmy got off of me and he went to lay down on my bed with his lags and butt off the bed. I got off the bed and went onto my knees and lifted up his lags. That when I saw his hole leaking with my cum. Soon I was fingering him with one finger. One finger became two then three soon I had all four fingers and a thumb in him. I could not believe I was fitting Timmy. He was moaning like crazy. After a wile he started to cum. When it was all done we rested and took a shower. Before he went back home I sucked him and let him fuck me. I did not let him fist me yet. I thought to myself. I wonder if I can have fun with Blake and maybe have a threesome. Well I have to Waite and see.<

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of the story please let me know. Feel free to read my other stories


End file.
